Once Upon a Time in Neverland
by Candie1981
Summary: A/U Captain Killian Jones finds love after Milah, but the Evil Queens curse steals her away to another land. How will he get to her and how will he win her heart once more?


Once Upon a Time in Neverland

Killian Jones (Captain Hook) - Colin O'Donoghue

Alura Jones (Sairah Grace) - Eleanor Matsuura

Moirah Sairah Grace Jones - Nikki Hahn

Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White) - Ginnifer Goodwin

Emma Swan - Jennifer Morrison

Regina Mills (Evil Queen) - Lana Parrilla

David Nolan (Prince Charming) - Josh Dallas

Henry Mills - Jared Gilmore

Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) - Robert Carlyle

Mother Superior (Blue Fairy) - Keegan Connor Tracy

Peter Pan - Robbie Kay

Tinkerbell - Rose McIver

William (Mr. Smee) - Chris Gauthier

Ursula - Merrin Dungey

Jefferson Hatter (Mad Hatter) - Sebastian Stan

King Triton - Anthony Hopkins

It was a beautiful summer's morning when the Jolly Roger weighed anchor off the shores of Neverland. Captain Killian Jones, or commonly known by his more colorful moniker, Captain Hook, and his crew where preparing for an excursion to the waters of Arendale. It would soon be time for Princess Elsa's coronation and with the vast number of royal ships heading there, it would be a pirates dream!

Killian had sent some of his men to do some fishing and scavenging on shore. Of course he knew the dangers of being so close to Pan's home, he had put all of his men on high alert, but it was useless, even the men in the crow's nest could not give warning of Pan's attack.

The calm sea churned into white caps and the ship began to rock fiercely before they were bombarded with harpoons and tridents.

"Captain?" Mr. Smee looked to Hook questioningly as they held fast to the rigging, dodging and ducking flying weapons.

"It's Pan, he knows we're here! He's sent his school of merfolk for us!" He replied, pulling his pistol from its holster at his side. "All men on deck! Prepare for battle!" He cried.

The men readied themselves, armed with guns, harpoons and others with nets. The thrashing of the merpeoples tails caused the waves to crash against the ship harder, rocking her almost to the point of capsizing.

Suddenly, there was a loud trumpeting sound before a huge wave emerged in front of the ship, carrying the most beautiful creature Killian had ever seen. Her long black hair was the only thing concealing her nudity, she was absolutely striking.

The waves calmed as she began to address them, "Captain Hook, you have trespassed on waters controlled by the mighty Pan!" Her tone was stern and authoritive. "Fighting is futile! Surrender yourself and your ship!"

"Is that right Luv? Well, you can tell your precious Pan to sod off, we will never surrender, right men?" He was answered with cheers of support. "So, go ahead and do your worst ya bilge-sucking land lovers!" He spat the insult at her and gave a smirk at her angered glare.

"As you wish! Soldiers, attack!" She cried as the merpeople began their savage attack against the ship once more.

"Captain, was that such a good idea?" Smee asked still clinging tightly to the rigging.

He received a terrifying glare from his Captain. "Are you questioning my judgement Smee?" He replied through clenched teeth.

"Nnnnn, no Captain. But don't you think we could out run them? We do have the fastest ship in the land!"

"And where would we run too exactly? Their merpeople Smee, the fastest swimmers in Neverland, even the Roger couldn't out run them! And besides, if Pan wants me and my ship, it won't be without a fight!"

The Jolly Roger was Killian's pride and joy and the one thing he had to remind him of his brother, Liam. There was no way he was going to let Pan get his slimy paws on her.

Killian surveyed the scene, the mermaid who had addressed him seemed to be the leader, take out the leader and you can take out the army. "Smee, get the harpoon net. The lovely lass will be our way out of this!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Mr. Smee tugged at his trademark red cap before going below deck to retrieve the item.

"Create a distraction Smee." Killian directed as he found a close enough spot on the bow to take aim. It wasn't going to be easy with the ship rocking as fiercely as she was, but he had the best aim of all the men on board.

Smee and some of the men directed their fire towards the mermaid, they had gotten her attention and she had created a wall of water to protect herself, but she had left her right side unprotected. Killian aimed the harpoon and fired, casting a large net over her. He gave the rope a strong pull, closing the net around her and with the help of the men, pulled her on deck.

"Careful now lads, remember, she may be our enemy, but she's still a lass ... of sorts!"

The mermaid struggled against the net, but it was useless, it was far too strong for her to break free.

"Now Luv, call off your soldiers!" Killian demanded.

"Never! I am under orders from Pan himself, we will not surrender to you, Pirate!" She spat.

"Hmmm, now that's a problem, see 'cause if you don't we will be forced to fire up the canons and I'm sure you don't want that, the loss of many more of your people, when you could just end it now and let us sail away!"

"And what would I tell Pan? That you and your men where too much for us, that you bested a hundred merpeople with your what, fifteen man crew? Hardly! Pan has spies everywhere, he would have my head if I let you live!"

"Your shadow, you mean Luv. I know how Pan loves to collect people's shadows, giving him power over them. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about Pan, call off your soldiers or my men will turn you into shark food!"

Her silence was his answer. "Alright Luv, have it your way. Men, you know what to do!" Killian waved his hook and walked away leaving her to his men.

"Hook! Wait!" She screamed.

"Aye Luv, got some last words?" Killian grinned evilly, knowing he had her where he wanted her.

"Alright, you win! I'll call off my people, but on one condition!"

"I don't think you're in the position to be setting conditions lass!" He raised a brow at her, but he was, however, interested in what she had to propose.

"Let me come with you." She peered up at him through the net, her eyes the color of the sea.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, the way I see it is, if I don't do as you ask, you will kill me."

"Aye, I will."

"Right, and if I do that then Pan will kill me. I'm dead either way. But I can be of service to you and your men."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that Luv, you lack certain orifices that are of use to my men!" He jeered.

"I'm of no use to you in that sense, but I can help you find treasures which you desire so much."

"I'm quite capable of finding treasure myself, why would I need your help?"

"Yes, I know, but being a mermaid, I can easily cross over realms and travel very fast, faster than any ship. I can find sunken treasures, ships for you to raid, whatever you'd like!" She offered.

"Now, Luv, why exactly would or should I trust you, your kind is not exactly known to be trustworthy."

"It's true, we are known to be a conniving species, but I assure you, if you take this deal, I will be forever in your debt!"

The Captain thought for a moment, seeing the fear rise in her. "If we take this deal, what's stopping Pan from coming after us, surely you're of some worth to him?"

"There's nothing stopping him, but if he thinks me dead, he won't bother."

"Are you so afraid of Pan, you'd be willing to fake your own death to be free of him?"

"Yes, you don't know what he's like, what he truly is. He's a greater monster then you can imagine. The things I have seen, ugh!" She shuddered, "It would make even the Dark Ones skin crawl!"

"Captain, you're not really considering this, are you?" Smee replied nervously.

"Aye Smee, I am. Think of the treasure she could lead us too!" He slapped his first mate on the back. "Now all we need to do is conjure up a way to fake a mermaid's death!"

"Let me out of here and I can take care of that." The mermaid replied.

Killian waved his hand at his men who then untangled her from the net. She procured a small pipe for somewhere on her person unknown to the Captain, and blew a soft note. Within seconds a small ball of green light appeared in front of them.

"Tink! I need your help!" The little ball seemed to blink in answer. "I need you to convince Pan that I was killed during the fight today. You know as much as I, the horrible life we live in Neverland and he would never set me free. Please Tink, can you do this for me?" Again the little light blinked in response. "Thank you my friend!" And with that the little light was gone.

"What in blazes was that?" Killian asked, perplexed.

"Tinkerbell, a fairy, one that Pan trusts completely, but lucky for us, her loyalties lie with me!"

"So what exactly was the plan?"

"She will weave her fairy magic, showing him my death. And with my soldiers in grievance, you and your ship slip away."

"Aye, but what about a body Luv?" He questioned.

"When we die, our bodies return to the deep sea, back to Atlantis."

Killian nodded, "Very well then, off we go men!"

Mr. Smee manned the helm as Killian questioned the mermaid further.

"I apologize Luv, we haven't been properly introduced, Killian Jones." He bowed before her, "And who might you be exactly?"

"Princess Alura of Atlantis at your service, Captain." She replied giving a small bow of her head.

"Princess eh? And how exactly did you end up as one of Pan's minions?"

"The same as everyone else, he took my shadow." She replied simply.

Killian glanced down at the deck, "So, how do you explain that?" He pointed his hook at her shadow.

She sighed, "Pan..." She cleared her throat, embarrassed of the explanation, "Pan had fallen in love with me, but I would have none of it. I proved my loyalty to him and he gave it back in hopes that I would return his feelings. But I didn't, how could anyone love a beast like Pan? But for whatever reason, he let me keep it."

Killian nodded, not quite convinced, but he let it go for now. "Let down the Pegasus!" He called to his men, "We're off to Arendale!"

The men set to work, lowering the magical sail down from the foremast. It was made from the feathers of the magical flying horse, allowing the ship to fly.

"Alright lass, here's your first mission, travel to Arendale and locate any ships worth pillaging and take note of the Royal Navy ships on your way."

"Yes Captain." Alura replied. "Here." She handed him a small shell. He looked at her confused. "Blow into it whenever you're in need of my assistance, I'll hear it no matter the distance!" She explained before dropping over the side of the ship, racing off to their destination. She was eager to prove her loyalty to Hook, being free of Pan was a huge weight off of her shoulders and she wanted to show him how thankful she was for sparing her life.

Quickly the Roger rose above the clouds, it wouldn't take them more than a day to reach the Realm of Arendale travelling like this. Killian stood on the bow, wondering if he'd made a mistake in letting the raven haired beauty free, was she a spy for Pan or was her story true? 'Well we will see when we reach our destination.' He thought.

He retired to his quarters below deck just as the sun sank below the horizon. They would land in Arendale waters at first light and he was absolutely exhausted. He deposited his leather coat onto a chair in the middle of the room before dropping onto the bed stripping off his vest and boots then removing his hook and placing it on a side table before laying back in the hopes of some sleep.

For how tired he was, sleep did not come for a few hours. Every time he'd close his eyes Alura's face would appear, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was an absolutely beautiful creature, long raven and aqua locks fell in waves past her waist, her sea green eyes outlined with long curled lashes and her lips where full and a wonderful soft pink. She wasn't pale like most of the mermaids he'd seen, she must have spent quite a bit of time near the surface of Neverland waters. 'Bad form Jones!' He scolded himself for lusting after the siren like a young school boy.

Finally sleep came to him, but it had only seemed a short while later that Mr. Smee came knocking on his cabin door informing him that they were about to land. Killian rolled over, running his hand over his face before getting dressed and strolling up on deck. Reaching the bow he could see the mountains of Arendale in the distance. The ship slid softly into the waves as the crew furled the Pegasus back onto the yard.

Killian pulled his spyglass from his coat pocket and scowered the waves for any sign of Alura. "Where is that infernal creature?" He replied, sliding the spyglass back into his pocket he heard a small clink, reaching into the pocket he retrieved the small shell that Alura had given him the day before. He placed it to his lips and gave a long blow, sending a low tune across the ocean.

"Yes Captain!" He heard Alura's voice come from the port side of the ship. He gazed over the gunwales into the waves, there she was, eyes bright and eager. "You look surprised to see me! You didn't think I'd hold my end of the bargain, did you?"

"No, Luv, I didn't. But I'd be lying to say I'm not relieved. Tell me, what information did you bring me this beautiful morning?"

"I haven't come across any ships heading into Arendale yet, but the Royal Navy has several ships out scouting. One, the Partanna is about 3 miles to the east and the Mabel Dorothy is a quarter mile to the North West." She replied.

"Too close for comfort." He replied rubbing his hand over his scruff. "Men, drop the sails! The Navy is close on us, be prepared for a battle!"

"Captain, I heard some of the crew of the Partanna talking. They said the first of the royals should be arriving late this evening. A ship called the Summer Wind bearing from Misthaven."

"Ah Princess Snow White and Prince Charming. We shall give them a warm pirate welcome!" He grinned as he pulled his spyglass once more from his pocket. His gaze landed on a small group of islands not a quarter mile away. "Mr. Smee, bring a spring upon her cable east! We'll hold up in an inlet on those islands until nightfall!"

"Aye Captain!" Smee replied.

"Alright, off ye be. I'll call for you when we've weighed anchor." He replied, giving a curt nod at Alura.

"Aye Captain!" She called before diving back into the ocean.

They weighed anchor at one of the larger islands, well concealed from prying eyes. Killian had sent some men to shore to keep an eye out for the Summers Wind or any Royal Navy ships.

"Mr. Smee, have the men ready by dusk and prepare the canons. We'll have the night on our side for the attack!" Killian ordered before retiring back to his quarters. He had intended to set an attack plan, but his mind kept wandering back to those sea green eyes now full of life since she'd left Neverland. He knew it was a fools thoughts for thinking this way about Alura, there was no way they could ever have any sort of intimate relationship, but she was the first female since Milah to affect him so much. Sure, he'd had many bar wenches before and after Milah's untimely death, but she was so much more to him then a one night's stand.

He ran his hand over his face, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. He'd be damned if that creature wouldn't be the death of him! A while later a knock came to his cabin door, Mr. Smee had brought him lunch, but he was not in the mood to eat, he was a ball of excitement at the thought of all the gold and jewels they were soon to have their hands on.

The day passed and as dusk began to set in, the men prepared the Roger and themselves for the battle ahead. Alura hadn't returned with any new information, so he hoped that the waves where still vacant of any Royal ships. As they rounded the coast of the island, all lanterns where put out, the moon was covered in clouds, this would make for an excellent sneak attack. Killian pulled the small shell from his pocket and called for Alura.

She appeared not a second later near the prow of the ship. "Aye Captain?" She replied as she surfaced.

"What information have you on the Summers Wind Luv?"

"They should be passing by us within the hour Captain. Things are looking pretty quiet on deck, and it doesn't seem like there are many guards on board. I did note one cannonade on the starboard side."

"And the Navy?"

"No signs of them tonight Captain. After The Summers Wind passed by them earlier this afternoon, they kept sailing east."

"Perfect! Men we're off!" He called. The Jolly Roger slid out of the inlet and into the night. Killian could see the lights of the Summers Wind not far off. They furled the sails, slowing the ship down almost to a halt waiting in anticipation for their prey to sail past.

As the Summers Wind drifted past them up went the sails and their colors, the black flag with skull and cross bones in the center. The cannons where positioned as the Roger pulled alongside the ship, eerily slipping into the dim light of the deck. The guards taken by surprise, hurriedly readied the cannons as the pirates gave a mighty shout before swinging from the rigging onto the opposite deck, swords clashing, guns firing. This was the pirates advantage, the crew of the Summers Wind carried only swords and where taken down quickly.

All of a sudden, a great boom echoed through the air, as one of the cannons fired, blasting a hole in the bow of the Roger. The pirates left on board returned fire as the fighting escaladed. The Roger took another shot to the haul, but not before blowing a hole through the Winds bow, close enough to sea level, that the captain ordered the crew to abandon ship! This was their chance, the pirates raced below deck, taking out soldiers as they went, in search of the treasure stowed there. The Winds crew and passengers were too busy manning the lifeboats to try to fend them off any longer, with the exception of Prince Charming, who charged at Killian, sword drawn.

Killian, whose own cutlass was dripping blood, quickly deflected the prince's attack. He had to hand it to him, Charming was indeed a mighty sword fighter, but gaining the upper hand, Killian had the prince pinned to the gunwales, when the ship lurched as a rogue wave struck her keel. Glancing over his shoulder quickly, he saw Snow White with her bow and arrow ready to fire before she lost her balance under the waves fierce force, her arrow flying skyward. Taking advantage of the slight distraction, Charming managed to free himself from Killian's grasp and darted across the deck to his wife.

The pirates gathered their treasure and returned to the Roger, the last man had just stepped on deck as the Wind gave into its damaged and began to sink under the waves. In the last of the light shining from her deck, Killian could see the survivors huddled in the little punt they used for their escape. He gave them a small salute before turning to his men.

"Alright men, set the sails, we're off!"


End file.
